


The Cave

by Miajune



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Deaf Character, Donnie - Freeform, Dreams, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friendship, Insecurity, Loss, Love, Romance, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miajune/pseuds/Miajune
Summary: Torn between hope and despair, Daryl tries to find a way out of Alpha's trap.His feelings for Connie are becoming more and more intense, but does she feel the same?A tragic incident turns Daryl's world upside down.Takes place after 10x8 when Daryl, Connie, Kelly, Magna, Carol, Jerry and Aaron fall into a cave and are trapped.
Relationships: Connie & Daryl Dixon, Connie/Daryl Dixon
Kudos: 58





	1. Falling

Connie's head was resting on Daryl's shoulder while he was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall and staring into the darkness. Everything was calm and even though they were trapped in a cave with hundreds of walkers, Daryl was surprisingly peaceful. Maybe it was the weight of Connie's head on his shoulder and the sound of her steady breathing that made him feel this way.

Suddenly a strange sound caught his attention. He moved and Connie woke up. Daryl stood up and grabbed the torch. He followed the direction of the sound as he felt how Connie's warm hand touched his. He turned around to her and she smiled. Holding her hand, he proceeded walking through the cave. The sound disappeared and it was quiet for a moment again before he heard the moaning of several walkers right behind him. He wondered where they came from so fast, since no one seemed to be behind them as they were walking. When he turned around he could see ten or twenty walkers coming closer. Daryl and Connie hastened their steps until they were running, but the walkers seemed to become faster and faster with every step they made. Daryl felt how Connie was pulling her hand out of his grasp and as he turned to her, he saw how several walkers surrounded her. Daryl tried to grab her hand again and pull her away from the walkers, but her hand slipped out of his. He was screaming inconsistent words which got swallowed by the darkness around him. The walkers started moving away from Daryl, dragging Connie with them and soon Daryl couldn't see her anymore. The torch fell out of his hand, still in shock he looked around. His eyes met the glazed eyes of a single walker who was standing right behind him. Daryl wanted to scream, but his voice made no sound as the teeth of the walker approached his neck.

Daryl's heart was beating fast when he woke up. The nightmare lingered on in his mind for several moments and for that time he couldn't move, thinking the nightmare was reality. A single drop of sweat ran down his temple. His hands were pressed on the cold ground. The musty scent lingered in the air and it was dark and silent. Slowly Daryl realized that he was awake now. But the reality wasn't much different from his nightmare. He was trapped in a cave with his friends, who were sitting right next to him. They had been walking for hours, trying to find a way out of the cave, before they decided to take a break, since everyone was exhausted.

Daryl looked nervously around and in the faint light of the only torch they had, he saw Connie, whose head was leaning on her sister's shoulder. Daryl felt relieved for a moment. Both sisters were sleeping. Jerry was sitting next to them, with his head hanging down and he snored a little. Daryl could also see Magna and Aaron. As his eyes met Carol's ice blue ones, Daryl looked away. He was still mad at her and he had a hard time to even look at her. But he was even more mad at himself and was blaming himself for what happened. Carol ran blindly into the trap, but he should have stopped her somehow instead of running into the trap with her.

Daryl looked at the bandage on his wrist. He remembered how he cut it when he fell into the cave. He also remembered the look on Connie's face when she saw that he was injured and how she immediately took care of his wound. Luckily the wound wasn't deep, still Daryl recalled the concerned expression on her face as she treated his wound and how difficult it was for him not to stare at her the whole time. Lost in his thoughts Daryl didn't realize that Jerry woke up and walked up to him. He offered him some water.

The group didn't have a lot of supplies with them and their water supplies were running out very fast. Daryl didn't drink anything at all since they landed in the cave and he already started to feel the familiar headache and dizziness which came with dehydration. Still he shook his head at Jerry's offer.

"Come on man, we have to stay on our feet," Jerry told him, but Daryl shook his head again.

"I'm good, we should save it."

Daryl saw how everyone was looking at him, when he said it and the looks on the faces that were staring at him mirrored his own feelings. They all knew they couldn't survive very long if they weren't able to find a way out. Without water and food it was only a matter of time until they became a part of Alpha's heard, which they saw as they fell into the cave.

Daryl stood up and started walking towards the dark tunnel in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Magna asked him.

"I'll be right back," Daryl murmured and went away. He heard Jerry telling him they should stay together, but he ignored it. He couldn't stand to see their desperation any longer. He had to do something, to find something. He had to save them.

Daryl proceeded walking through the darkness with his lighter as the only light source, but after some time he stopped. What was he doing? No way he would find anything. If he went any further he would probably only get lost. But what could he do? If they never found a way out, all of them would die in here. And it was partly his fault. Anger rose up in him again. Suddenly he felt a soft touch on his shoulder.

"What?" He said angrily as he span around. The flame of the lighter went out and when he lit it again he instantly regretted being that harsh, since the person who was standing right before him was Connie. Surprised by his sudden movement she took a step back. The flame of Daryl's lighter danced in front of her, showing him the features of her face. His own face softened and he murmured a "Sorry".

She signed, asking him what he was doing here.

"I dunno." He turned his head away from her. "Guess NOT trying to find a way out," he said mostly to himself. When he looked at her again she made a sign, telling him to follow her back to the others, but Daryl didn't move.

"Sorry about all this," Daryl told her. "You came along to help us and now we're all caught in this death trap."

Connie shook her head and Daryl saw that she tried to smile. He had to smile too, since her smile was always contagious.

 _We'll find a way out,_ she signed to him.

Daryl wanted to believe it, but it was hard. He lowered his eyes and sighed.

Connie came closer to him and made him look at her. Then she signed:

 _W_ _e_ _'re in this together and we' ll get out of here together._

She touched his arm and smiled again. Even though Daryl still had a hard time to believe it, he admired her hopeful nature and her words made him feel better.

"I remember. We're all family, right?" Daryl said and Connie nodded.

They started to walk back.

_Family._

This comment that she made a couple of days ago still made him restless. And how Carol told him he didn't have to be alone and he couldn't hide forever.  
But there was no forever. They would have been lucky if they had some more years to live, but right now, trapped in this cave, they probably only had a couple days left. Time was running by so fast, and soon... Daryl stopped and Connie stopped too, looking at him in surprise.

 _To hell with this,_ Daryl thought to himself.

"So… um… family... does that mean like brother and sister?" Daryl said, not believing that he spoke out loud what was torturing his mind for several days. He didn't sign it and as he found the courage to look Connie in the eyes, he wasn't sure if she understood what he said. She narrowed her eyes, then took her notepad out. Daryl quickly moved his hand with the lighter towards her, so she would see what she wrote, but the quick movement made the flame go out. Daryl cursed and tried to light it again, but the lighter fell out of his hand. He crouched down, searching the ground for the lighter with his hands. Connie went down and helped him searching too and as soon as his hand finally found the lighter, Connie's hand, also searching for the lighter, touched his. Daryl didn't move and neither did Connie. Her hand was resting on his and thousands of thoughts swarmed his mind. Did he really want to know what her answer was? What if she saw him as a brother? What if she didn't? He felt that everything became too much and right now he just wanted to sit here with her, feeling her warm skin on his. He wanted this moment to last forever.

But he knew that nothing in this world lasted too long and like a prove from the universe to this, he heard strange noises and cries from his friends. He and Connie immediately jumped up and went as fast as they could to them. First thing they saw was a walker lying on the ground. Magna was breathing heavily.

"It came out of nowhere," she told them.

Daryl crouched down and inspected the body. It was wearing a mask.

"And it's not a walker," Daryl told the others as he showed them the mask.

They all looked at each other in disbelief.

"So they are watching us?" Aaron asked.

"Probably," Daryl said and stood up. "And wherever this one came from, there is a way out."

They all nodded. They started walking back into the direction they came from, since they were sure this was the way the Whisperer had taken to get to them. Daryl held the torch in one hand and a knife in the other, ready to stab everyone who would try to attack them. He was tensed but his heart was filled with new hope.

_We'll get out together. She was right. We ain't dying in a damn cave. How stupid would that be?_

After some time Daryl thought he saw a faint ray of light right in front of him. He hastened his steps, not believing what he saw. But it wasn't an illusion, soon they came to a place where they saw light falling through a hole, right above them. Other than the hole they fell through into the cave, this one was reachable.

_A way out_

Daryl lay the torch on the ground and tried to climb. The stones under his feet were slick, since it must have rained not long ago.

"Be careful," Daryl told the others who started to climb too. When they were half way up they spotted a ledge which was big enough for all of them to sit down and catch their breath. It was exhausting, but they were happy to finally have found a way out. Daryl looked at Connie and as their eyes met they smiled at each other.

"Daryl."

Daryl's smile disappeared as he heard the seriousness in Aaron's voice. Aaron was looking down and as Daryl looked down too, he saw how several walkers were gathering under the ledge, they were sitting on.

"Damn it," Daryl said. Climbing up suddenly became even more dangerous, since slipping down would be a death sentence. They started to climb again. Daryl tried to concentrate on the climbing, however he couldn't help but look now and then at Connie who was still way down and had a longer way to go than him. Kelly was nervously looking at her sister too. As Daryl looked up again, he felt how a couple of raindrops fell down on his face. It started raining again and the rain made the stones under their feet even more slippery. Nevertheless, Carol, Jerry and Kelly managed to get to the top and Aaron was almost there too. Something was happening on the top, Daryl heard sounds which indicated that his friends were probably attacked by Whisperers or walkers. Daryl and Aaron exchanged a look and started to climb faster. Magna and Connie did the same, but then Connie's foot slipped on a stone. Daryl looked down and had to helplessly witness how she slipped down. She managed to grab a stone to her right and find hold for a moment on another one, but then she slipped down again and fell. She landed on the ledge where they took their break not long ago. Daryl's heart stopped for a beat. Magna, who was closest to Connie, started to climb down.

Daryl wanted to climb down too, but Magna shouted to him:

"Go help them, I got her."

Daryl, who was almost up, decided to help his friends first and then go down to Connie, who sat up now, holding her head. At least she was conscious and safe on the ledge. He climbed up just in time to kill a Whisperer who was trying to sneak up on Kelly. He killed several Whisperers and walkers and ran back to the cave opening as he heard Magna screaming. He looked down and his heart almost jumped out of his chest as he could only see one person lying face down on the ledge. His friends tried to hold him back, but Daryl shook them off and started climbing down to the ledge. The stones were still very slippery, but he didn't care. He slipped and almost fell twice but both times managed to grab another stone and keep himself from falling. As soon as he arrived on the ledge there was a strange picture before him. The person he saw lying on the ground from above was a dead Whisperer, with a knife in his back, but neither Magna nor Connie were there. He looked around but there was nowhere they could have gone… only… Daryl went to the edge and looked down. The walker heard was still there it had gotten bigger. Daryl thought for a moment that he saw the walkers devouring someone. He took a step back from the edge in shock and saw something shimmering beneath his feet. He recognized Connie's notepad.

 _Gone. She's just gone. Disappeared._ Daryl didn't dare to think the word _dead_ even though he knew that this was the most likely outcome. They must have fought against the Whisperer and then...

Daryl heard voices from afar, but he couldn't make out the words. They sounded like he had cotton wool in his ears. Somebody pulled his arm and tried to take the notepad out of his hand. Daryl wanted to hold onto it, but his fingers felt like butter and it slipped through them.

_No. Don't take it away. It's all I have left… It's all I have…_

He looked up and saw that it was Kelly who took the notepad. They stared at each other, Daryl wanted to say something but his lips trembled and Kelly's eyes started to fill with tears.

Daryl didn't know how he got back to Alexandria. He didn't remember climbing up again and walking back. He only remembered how he was trying hard to hold back his tears. As soon as they arrived, he hurried down into his room. Carol wanted to say something, she tried to hold him back, but he shook her hand off his arm and slammed the door, after he entered his room. He sank into a chair. Dog came to him and greeted him joyously. Daryl didn't react and as Dog saw that his owner was sad, he whined and lay his head into Daryl's lap. And in that moment Daryl let himself go, let the tears flow, sobbing loudly, shaking with grief. Through the tears he saw the acorn, Carol gave him, lying on the table. He picked it up and threw it against the wall, where it broke in two.

 _Good luck?_ _There was no such thing, not for him, not for Connie._

Daryl's anger overwhelmed him and he jumped up, scaring Dog. He picked up the chair and hit it against the table, again and again until it broke. Dog ran away and hid under the sofa.

Daryl wanted to smash everything in the room, he was so angry. Why her? Why couldn't he prevent it? Why couldn't he save her? Why did he had to lose her? This wasn't fair.

"Uncle Daryl?" He heard Judith's voice behind him. He turned around, still holding the broken parts of the chair in his hands. He thought Judith would be scared seeing him like this. He expected her to run away, but instead she slowly came closer and hugged him. And Daryl couldn't help but break out in tears once again.

Meanwhile, deep down in the cave, surrounded by darkness, Connie opened her eyes.


	2. In the Darkness

Connie was lying in a meadow. The ground underneath her was so soft, she felt like she was lying on a cloud. She stared into the sky which had colors of dark blue and vibrant violet. The moon shone brightly and looked huge. Everything was peaceful. When Connie turned her head, she saw that Daryl was sitting next to her. She sat up and in that moment Dog came to her. She petted his head and looked at Daryl. He was looking at her too and they smiled at each other. Then Daryl suddenly got up. When Connie got up too, she saw him walking away and she followed him. She remembered their talk from before and how he asked about her family comment. She thought a lot about it before they got trapped in the cave. She recalled how his smile looked forced when she signed it and she wondered if he took it the wrong way. But after he asked her about it in the cave, she started to think that he wanted to be more than a brother to her and that's why his smile looked so sad back in the day.

Connie wanted to tell him so much. She wanted to tell him what the family comment really meant. That she felt like he was part of her group now. And the members of her group meant everything to her. That's why she considered them her family. Daryl had become one of the most important people to her, so he was family too. But it wasn't like they were brother and sister, it was something else.

Daryl was fast, she could barely catch up with him. Somehow her feet wouldn't move that fast. When she was finally right behind him, she tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. Connie tried to get out her notepad, but then realized that it wasn't in her pocket. She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you looking for this?" Daryl handed her the notepad and Connie nodded and smiled.

She tried to write something, but her pen didn't seem to work. She tied again and again moving the pen on the paper, but she couldn't write anything down.

Daryl tenderly touched her hand and took her hand in his.

"It's okay, I get it," he told her. "You're my family too."

Those simple words made Connie feel so good and she was overwhelmed by her own emotions. His closeness and his warm hand made her feel safe. They both were looking into each others eyes. Daryl's head was close to hers, so Connie closed her eyes in the anticipation of a kiss. But nothing happened. Instead they started walking towards a cave entrance. Connie wanted to stop, she wanted to hold Daryl back, but suddenly he was far away from her again. She started running towards him and then the ground opened up under her feet and she fell. She found herself in the middle of hundreds of walkers. Several hands tried to grab her and she knew this was the end.

As Connie woke up, only the pulsating pain in her head reminded her that she was awake and alive. She was surrounded by darkness. Hands were touching her arm and she pulled away in shock, thinking it were the walkers from her dream who were trying to tear her apart. Someone lit a match.

"Hey, it's me, Magna, it's ME!" Magna told her, holding the match close to her own face, so Connie could see her and read her lips. Connie took a relieved breath and hugged her friend. Soon the match went out and they were enveloped in darkness again. Connie had problems to remember what happened before. The memories came back to her only in pieces and it was hard to puzzle them all together.

She remembered falling and landing on the ledge and how Magna came down to her. But what happened then? Connie closed her eyes, squinting them together, trying hard to focus, but the dizziness and pain in her head only intensified and she opened them again. She felt how Magna linked arms with her and leaned on her shoulder. At least she wasn't alone down here. Connie closed her eyes once more. Even though her dream ended badly, she wanted to sleep and to dream again. She longed to feel safe and happy like she did at the beginning of her dream. If they had to die down here, she just wanted to fall asleep and to never wake up again. But the sleep didn't come. Instead she was wondering if the others made it out of the cave. They had to. At least Kelly and Daryl were safe then.

Connie tapped on Magna's arm, who lit a match again.

 _What happened_? Connie asked her.

"You don't remember?"

Connie shook her head.

"Well, you fell and as I went down to help you, we were attacked by two of those freaks. We managed to get rid of one of them, but the other bastard pushed me down the ledge."

Magna paused for a moment, looking guiltly at Connie.

"And you went down to save me," she finished then.

The match went out.

_Right._

Now Connie began to remember. She took the matchbox out of Magna's hand and lit a match, handing it and the matchbox back to her.

 _I'm so sorry,_ Connie began to sign. _It's m_ _y f_ _a_ _ult, you didn't get out of the cave with the others._

"Don't be silly," Magna told her. "You could have gotten out of the cave too, but instead you came down to help me. You could have died."

More of her memories came back to her and Connie remembered how she climbed down. She remembered seeing Magna lying on the ground in the faint light of the hole above them and how some walkers were approaching her while others were devouring the fallen Whisperer. Connie was there just in time. She killed one walker and pushed the dead body towards another one, making him falling backwards. Then she quickly helped Magna up when other walkers started moving towards them. There was no way out, so Magna and Connie had to fight them to get away. Connie didn't know how many walkers she stabbed and pushed away until she and Magna were back in the dark corridor. It was the same one where they came from not long ago with the others. They started to run away from the walkers, who were following them. Magna's matches were the only light source they had, but they were going out too quickly. So Connie and Magna tried to find their way mostly in darkness, by holding on to the wall to their left side while walking as fast as they could. As the walkers finally stopped following them, Magna and Connie sat down. They were both out of breath and could barely walk anymore.

Connie was still lost in her thoughts when Magna lit a match. She was holding it in one hand while holding her shoulder with the other one. Connie looked at Magna and saw from the expression on her face that she was probably in pain, so she asked her if she was hurt.

Magna didn't say anything for a moment and looked like she tried to remember something.

"Guess it's from the fall," she said finally. Connie was concerned and wanted to treat Magna's wound with the medical supplies she had in her bag, but Magna stopped her.

"I'm okay," she reassured Connie. "How about you?" She pointed to Connie's head.

Connie made a dismissive movement with her hand, telling Magna that it was nothing.

The match went out once more.

Suddenly Magna stood up and lit another match. Connie saw how Magna put her hand on her hurting shoulder again.

"Come on, let's get our asses out of here," she told her.

Magna walked towards a dark corridor and Connie followed her. It was dangerous to go back even if it was the only exit they knew of, so they started walking into the opposite direction.

 _You really think we'_ _ll_ _find a way out?_ Connie asked with uncertainty. Even she started to lose hope.

"We have to try," Magna told her. Connie smiled, but it wasn't a real smile, she wasn't believing anymore that they would find a way out. Magna looked at her. Then she nudged her shoulder.

"Someone's waiting out there for you, so you better get out of here," she told Connie, who thought she was talking about her sister.

 _I hope Kelly is alright,_ she told Magna.

"Me too, but I wasn't talking about her."

Connie narrowed her eyebrows giving Magna a questioning look, even though she already knew what Magna was hinting at.

"Oh, come on, you think I didn't notice how you are looking at him?" Magna grinned.

Connie felt how her face started heating up. _First Kelly, now Magna… was it that obvious?_

She made another dismissive movement with her hand.

"Yeah, sure, try to pretend it's nothing. But I saw what I saw. And he seems to be all over you too." Before Magna could say more, the match went out. Connie's heart was beating fast when she thought about Magna's words.

"Damn it," Magna cursed as she lit another one. There were only few matches left and Connie saw how Magna's face expression wasn't that cheerful anymore. She looked exhausted.

 _Yumiko is surely waiting out there for you too,_ Connie told her trying to cheer her up and to change the topic. But Magna's expression only became darker.

They went on in silence until Magna stopped suddenly.

"I hear wind," she told Connie. The proceeded slowly until they saw an opening in the wall. When Magna held the match into the opening, the wind made the flame move. Magna and Connie exchanged a look. The opening was big, so they cautiously climbed through it. There was a faint ray of light, coming from an opening in the wall in front of them, and as they came closer they saw a tunnel which was very small. It was barely big enough for a person to climb through it.

"Not sure if I fit through there, but you could," Magna told Connie.

Connie took another look inside. It was worth a try and if she fit through it, Magna could probably too.

_Fine I'll go first, but you follow me then._

Connie wanted to start to climb inside, but Magna stopped her.

"Hey… could you tell Yumiko that I'm sorry… and that I love her," she said then and Connie could tell it was hard for her to speak.

She put both of her hands on Magna's arms and then smiled.

_We're about to get our asses out of here. You will see her and you will tell her that all._

Magna shook her head.

"I don't think so."

Connie looked at her questioningly and Magna sighed. Then she gave Connie the matchbox and put her hair to the side. She pulled her shirt a bit down from her shoulder, squinting her eyes in pain. Connie lit a match and held it in front of Magna's shoulder, then her hand started to shake.

_No. This couldn't be._

She could see a fresh bite mark.

"Seems like I'm not going anywhere. But you do. You have to."

Connie started shaking her head, signing that she won't go without her.

"It's no use, I won't make it. The fever is starting already."

_Then you go first. You go to Yumiko, tell her goodbye at least._

Connie's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I'm not good at goodbyes."

Magna turned her head and Connie could see that walkers were coming.

"Go," Magna told her.

Connie shook her head again, but Magna turned away from her already and started running towards the walkers and killing some of them. Without the light of the match Connie could barely see what was happening. In the faint light which was coming through the tunnel she could only see Magna's quick movements and then some silhouettes were coming closer. Connie's back was pressed against the wall and the only way out was the tunnel. Connie climbed up to the tunnel and started crawling through it. Tears clouded her sight and she was shaking. She could see the light, but it seemed to be far away. Her limbs barely moved and she wondered if she would make it out of the tunnel. As she crawled further, the tunnel became smaller and smaller and she had problems to squeeze through. She wondered if she would die and in that moment she wanted to. She saw Magna's face before her inner eye and another wave of tears made her body shake again. But then she recalled Magna's words and they were all that kept her going. She knew she couldn't die here and Magna's sacrifice shouldn't be in vain. Connie had to tell Yumiko what happened and what Magna wanted to tell her. She had also had to get back to her sister, to her group, to Daryl.

 _For Magna, for Yumiko, for Kelly, for_ _Luke, for_ _Daryl_ , Connie kept repeating in her head like a mantra.

Her head was hurting so badly, she thought it was going to explode. Her knees and hands were sore from crawling on the rough ground and she felt how she became weaker with every movement. The light in front of her finally came closer and she thought she saw a shadow outside the cave. She tried to crawl faster towards the opening with all the energy she had left.

She had to get out.

 _For Magna, for Yumiko, for Kelly, for_ _Luke, for_ _Daryl._

But before she reached the opening, the dizziness in her head overwhelmed her and suddenly everything went dark.


	3. Lost and Found

Daryl couldn't sleep all night. He was exhausted and his whole body ached, including his head, but every time he closed his eyes he was in the cave again. He was looking at Connie, trying to save her, but he couldn't reach her. Hours passed and the thoughts in his head were racing. He started to create scenarios where all members of his group got out of the cave safely. He just had to stay back, be the last one to climb up.

Why the hell was it Connie? How could he even let this happen? It was the same with Rick, he couldn't save him either. Daryl saw Rick before his inner eye again. Even if it had been years, he still didn't forget the day when he lost him. Daryl still could see Rick, helping him out of the pit they have fallen into.

_Brother, take my hand._

Rick always treated him like a brother. And he was a better brother to him than Merle.

_Merle._

_Did I ever tell you about my brother Merle?_

It was so easy to talk to Connie about everything even things from his past. And now she was gone. Something screamed deep inside him at the thought that he would never see her face again. Thoughts like this kept torturing Daryl until he finally fell asleep with the first rays of sunlight.

Dog was standing next to his sofa when Daryl woke up. Daryl could hear Dog's rapid breathing when he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, boy," he told Dog patting his head. "I'll let you out, just give me a minute."

Daryl yawned and stood up, he felt dizzy, but at least the headache wasn't that bad anymore.

He went upstairs with Dog and saw RJ and Judith sitting at the table and playing something. Both greeted him with a grin. Aaron was busy teaching Gracie something from a book they both were holding. When Aaron saw him, he didn't say anything to Daryl. He just looked at him in compassion and gave him a nod. Daryl nodded back at him. Carol came down from her room.

"So you're finally awake," she told him in her usual manner, like nothing had happened. "We thought you would sleep all day."

Daryl didn't look at her.

"Do you want..." She started, but Daryl didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Gotta take Dog out for a walk," he mumbled scarcely audible and left the house. While Dog was answering the call of nature, Daryl sat down on the stairs. He yawned once more and looked up into the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun. The position of the sun told him that it must been noon already. Daryl stood up and followed Dog through Alexandria. He was still tired and everything seemed to be blurry and far away. He was walking like through mist. There were people all around the place, but he barely noticed them. He went to talk to Gabriel about the Whisperers and what to do next and sat the rest of the day outside, under a tree, until the sun began to set. He longed to be back in the woods again. Where everything was quiet. Where no one asked him questions he didn't want to answer or gave him those knowing, compassionate looks. But he couldn't return there now. He was responsible for Judith and RJ until Michonne came back. Even if Aaron was good in taking care of them, Daryl couldn't leave him all alone with the kids. Daryl stood up and started walking back towards his house. He stopped in front of the door, not wanting to go back inside and to have to deal with Carol. He needed time, he was still mad about what happened. It was also hard to return to the people who knew about his loss. Instead of going inside he observed the door closely. There were still traces of yellow paint on it, from that freak who painted his _Silence the Whisperers_ crap all over the town. Daryl put a hand on the door.

_Lydia_

The thought suddenly crossed his mind. They didn't go search for her after all. And she was still out there. It was too late for Connie but maybe not for Lydia. He still could find her. Daryl looked behind him at the gates. He thought about going out right now, not even returning into the house, but he needed at least his crossbow. And it would be dark soon which would make it difficult to look for tracks. Daryl sighed and decided to head out in the next morning.

When Daryl and Dog came back into the house, Dog ran to his bowl and started eagerly eating the food somebody left there for him. Daryl was about to go down to his room again, but RJ came to him with a plate full of food in his little hands.

"Uncle Daryl, are you hungry?" The boy, who looked so much like Daryl's beloved friend Rick, asked him, handing him the plate.

Daryl looked at him and then at Judith, who was sitting at the table and giving him one of her beaming, innocent smiles.

He smiled back at her faintly and stopped regretting coming back into the house after all.

"I'm starving," he told RJ then, trying to make his voice sound believable. He took the plate from him and went with him to the table. Then he put the plate down and lifted the boy into the air, making him laugh. He sat him into a chair, before he sat down next to him. Aaron and Carol sat down too, they were looking at Daryl, who tried to escape their gazes.

"Let's eat," he said and took a bit even though he didn't feel hungry.

Judith was looking at his bandaged wrist.

"Are you hurt?" she asked him and Daryl felt like sadness came creeping over him again, as he looked at the bandage which reminded him of Connie. He nodded with his lips pressed together. When he saw Judith's concerned expression, he hastened to add:

"It's gonna be okay, don't worry." Judith smiled again and he put his hand on her head.

"Now eat," he told her then and they all ate their food in silence.

Connie felt cold water on her face. She tried to turn her head away from it, but she couldn't. Her body ached and her hands were burning like they were on fire. She couldn't even open her eyes properly. She only opened them halfway and she saw a blurry vision of a person.

Who was that? Or what was that? A walker? Was it going to eat her alive? Even if she wanted to, she couldn't run away. Staying awake was hard to do and Connie couldn't help but closing her eyes once again.

When they were finished with eating and washing dishes, Daryl was about to head down into his room.

He asked Aaron if he could bring the kids to bed and went downstairs. Carol went after him.

"Daryl, please, talk to me," she told him.

Daryl stopped. They were alone in the hallway and he knew sooner or later he had to speak to her again.

"Fine. Talk," he said, still standing with his back to her.

"I… I didn't want for this to happen."

Daryl could hear from her voice that she was close to tears. He was always compassionate to her, but this time the anger and grief in him were stronger than his compassion. He didn't want to shout at her though, she was still one of the closest people to him, and he knew she regretted deeply what happened. He waited a moment before he spoke, trying to make his voice sound calmly.

"Well, still it did happen. After I told you to stop. After I told you not to let Alpha destroy our future."

He turned around and saw how tears started to rise in her eyes.

"I should have listened to you, I know that now. What can I do… I... please tell me what can I do?"

She was crying and Daryl thought for a moment.

"You know, you're my best friend … and it hurts. I can't even look at you anymore."

"So what now, do you want me to leave? Go back on the boat again?"

"No. But Ezekiel is going back to Hilltop tomorrow. Maybe you should go with him."

"Daryl, I can't," Carol said wiping away her tears.

Daryl lowered his eyes, focusing on the handrail and tracing it with his finger.

"That day. When you asked me about Connie," he said quietly. "Asked me: 'why not?'"

He lifted his head and looked at her again.

"Because nothing good in this world lasts long enough. Not for me," he made a pause.

"But you had it. Maybe you can get it back."

When Connie opened her eyes again, it seemed to be darker around her. The person still seemed to be there, and something had been put on her hands which made them hurt even more. Connie squinted her eyes in pain. Then she saw another silhouette in the distance. She noticed something familiar about it, but couldn't tell what it was. The silhouette started coming closer and she tried to figure out why it seemed so familiar, but she couldn't focus and her eyes felt shut once more. Again she felt like she was falling.

Down in his room Daryl thought about Connie. He was so incredibly tired of losing people close to him. And now he regretted deeply that he never had a chance with Connie and never let whatever it had been between them turn into something bigger. He sat on the sofa, his head buried in his hands, not knowing how he could survive another night. But he also knew that he had to sleep, he needed a clear head on the next day, since he had to find Lydia. Dog was lying next to the sofa and snoring. Daryl envied his fury friend, who could sleep peacefully. Daryl lay down, trying to find some sleep too, but again it took him forever to fall asleep and he woke up early in the morning.

He got up immediately and grabbed his gear. He wanted to put on his vest too, but it wasn't on the back of the chair, where he thought he had left it, when he returned from the cave. Daryl narrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember if he put it somewhere else, but couldn't figure it out, so he left his room without it. Aaron was up already, making breakfast. He asked Daryl if he wanted to eat something, but Daryl shook his head and said he wanted to go out to look for Lydia.

"You want me to come with you?" Aaron asked.

"Nah, but it would be great if you could take care of the little monsters till I'm back," he told him.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks man."

Daryl looked up to Carol's room. He started to wonder if he was too harsh to her the day before.

"She left," Aaron told him. "Went with Ezekiel to Hilltop."

Daryl nodded.

"Good."

He opened the front door, but then he heard Judith's voice.

"Wait!" She shouted and came running to him. She was holding his vest in her hands. Daryl saw that she placed a new wing on the spot where one of his wings went lost a long time ago. The new one had a light blue color and was probably made from some old jeans.

"I thought you needed some cheering up," she told him, handing him the vest. Daryl was touched.

"Thanks sweetheart, it looks great," he said in a soft voice and put the vest on.

"I made it while you were sleeping yesterday," she said in a proud voice. "I wanted to take Dog out for a walk and saw the vest. I think it looks better now."

Daryl smiled and hugged her.

"Be careful out there," she told him.

"I will."

As he left the house he felt a bit better and it was almost like new energy was floating through him. He was confident it would be a good day.

"Go away from her," Lydia said and was surprised about the sound of her own voice. She hadn't use it for days, since she was on her own now, living in the woods again.

Gamma was crouching next to Connie. Lydia didn't see Connie in a while, but she never had forgotten how kind Connie had been to her. Lydia was holding her stick firmly with both hands, ready to fight and her body tensed as she saw that Gamma was about to grab her knife.

"I'm just helping her, okay?"

"Go. Away. From. Her." Lydia said, emphasizing each word.

With strange, slow movements, Gamma finally took some steps to the side.

"Good." Lydia came closer.

"Now drop your knife." She was surprised that Gamma did what she wanted. She even felt a bit disappointed since she really wanted to beat that girl's ass. She eyed Gamma suspiciously, while she went down on her knees next to Connie.

"She's hurt badly… Probably dehydrated too," Gamma said and Lydia gave her an angry look. But she knew she was right. Connie looked bad, she had blood stains and bruises all over her face and body, and her hands were wrapped in leaves which covered more injuries.

Probably that girl really tried to help her.

Lydia got a small bottle of water out of her pocket and wiped Connie's face, trying to wake her up.

"I tried that already. She wouldn't wake up."

Lydia thought for a moment. She knew Hilltop wasn't that far away, she could make it there in a couple of hours and get some help, but could she leave Connie with that girl? She looked at Gamma again.

"Why did you help her? Aren't you with Alpha?" Lydia asked her.

"I was. But she lied to us. She told us she cared so much about us that she… she killed you… for us."

Lydia only made a scoffing sound.

"I know now, that she only used us and I'm tired of this. I wanted to help this woman and her friends, but… Alpha tricked me again and they landed in her trap… It's my fault."

Lydia looked at Gamma. She was surprised by her honesty and she knew how it felt to be used by people you considered your family. She looked at Connie again and knew her only chance was to trust Gamma.

"Can you stay with her till I come back with help?" She asked Gamma finally, who nodded.

Lydia stood up and started to run. She moved as fast as her legs and feet would allow her, not wanting to waste a minute and only stopped now and then to find the right direction. She knew there was a road not far away, which lead to Hilltop. She just had to find it. After some time, when she came to the road, she was surprised what she saw there.

Daryl was sure he would find Lydia, when he headed out. But when he walked through the woods for hours, not finding any trace of her, he started to lose hope. Dog was with him, but even he couldn't find anything. Walking through Alpha's land was risky, Daryl knew that. He was looking out for Whisperers, afraid they would spot him, but it was strangely quiet. Even as Daryl and Dog ended up before the cave entrance which Alpha used to lead them into her trap, there was no one and nothing around. Daryl crouched down to catch his breath and drink some water. He was looking at the dark tunnel before him and had this crazy thought to go inside and to look for Connie. What if she…?

He thought about all the years he was searching for Rick's body in vain and searching for Connie's in the cave wouldn't probably lead to anything either. Only to his own death maybe. And he couldn't do this, there were too many people who needed him. He stood up, still looking into the blackness of the lethal cave which had swallowed Connie and took her away from him. Now she became another person in his life, who just disappeared. Forever.

"Come on boy," Daryl told Dog and they continued their search.

The wheels screeched as the horse wagon stopped right before Lydia.

Two surprised pairs of eyes were looking at her. It were people Lydia knew well.

"Lydia!" Carol shouted out in surprise.

"I need your help," Lydia brought out, still catching her breath and trying to suppress her hurt feelings, when she saw Carol again.

Daryl came back home when it was dark already. He was depressed again. Finding Lydia would have been a ray of light, but maybe she was gone forever too. He wasn't in the mood to eat, so he wanted to head down into his room directly, but Aaron stopped him.

"Ezekiel is on the radio, he wants to talk to you."

Daryl had mixed feelings as he sat down before the radio.

"I'm here. So you're in Hilltop? Is everything alright?"

"Hi Daryl. Yes, we arrived here and everything is well." Ezekiel made a strange pause and Daryl wondered why he wanted to talk to him.

"Listen, we met Lydia on our way to Hilltop. And..."

"You found Lydia?" Daryl couldn't believe it.

"Actually, she found us. And there is something else I have to tell you. She found someone."

Daryl's hands started to shake and he felt the blood pulsating in his temples. He thought about Connie immediately but could this be? Was it only wishful thinking? And if it was her, why didn't Ezekiel say it right away? He sounded like...

"Daryl? Are you still there?"

"Is it… Connie? Is she… is she alive?" Daryl brought out, his heart was almost jumping out of his chest and he heard a ringing sound in his ears.

"It's her, and she is alive, but..."

Daryl didn't let Ezekiel finish, he jumped up and hurried out of the room, heading towards his bike.

He saw Aaron on the porch and they exchanged a knowing look.

"Go," Aaron told him and Daryl gave him a thankful nod, took his bike and disappeared in the night.


	4. Home

Daryl was driving as fast as he could, but he also had Dog with him, so he had to make sure that Dog could keep up. Thoughts were racing in his head.

_She is alive_.

_ALIVE_.

But how could that be? And why was he so quick to believe that she died? When he heard Magna's scream, saw Connie's notepad on the ledge and the walkers eating something underneath it, he was so sure that it was her. That he had lost her forever. Because he was used to this things to happen. Nothing good lasted long enough in this world. And she was probably one of the best things, and still... she had survived. Even though Daryl and Dog moved as fast as they could, it wasn't fast enough for Daryl. He longed to see Connie again. What would he say to her? He couldn't figure it out right now. But did it matter? He just wanted to close his arms around her, tell her he was sorry that all of this happened and that he wouldn't let it happen again.

When he finally arrived at the Hilltop gates, it was in the middle of the night. He had to wait some time, which felt way too long for him, until the gates opened. When he drove through them and stopped the engine, he let his bike drop to the ground, stumbling over it, as he ran to the first person he saw. It was Eugene, who looked at him in surprise.

"Where is she?" Daryl asked him in a husky voice.

Eugene was still looking at him like he was a ghost or had lost his mind.

"Where is Connie?" Daryl repeated, saying her name this time.

"Oh… I think they brought her to the infirmary, I..." Eugene answered. He continued talking, but Daryl didn't listen to him anymore, he was hurrying towards the house where the infirmary room was located.

_Of course they took her there, she must b_ _e_ _hurt_ , Daryl thought and started to worry.

_She is alive, but what if she was..._ He tried to shake the thought of her maybe being bit as he rushed into the infirmary room, followed by Dog.

Several pairs of tired eyes met him as he opened the door way too fast and too loud. Connie's friends seemed to be surprised and Daryl gave them a short nod, trying to ignore the nervousness which rose in him as he started walking into the room.

Then he saw her.

She looked so small in the big bed. Daryl could see scratches all over her face and her hands were wrapped in thick bandages. He felt a sting in his heart. Dog approached Connie. He sniffed her hand and made a whining sound. Daryl pulled him gently away from her and patted his head.

Silence. It was like nobody dared to speak until Kelly finally said:

"She's been unconscious since they brought her here."

Daryl looked at her and nodded. He was still in shock that Connie seemed to be so badly injured, it was not what he had expected. But what did he expect? That she got out of that death trap without a scratch?

He sat down on a chair next to the others.

"So we don't know what happened?" He asked absently, his eyes still focused on Connie.

"She was found near a cave entrance, probably collapsed after getting out," Kelly told him. "She was alone, no sign of Magna."

"I'm sorry," Daryl said, turning his head to the little group next to him.

"Well, she still could be alive… somewhere," Yumiko suggested, but Daryl could see by her facial expression that she didn't believe her own words.

He felt truly sorry for Yumiko and for Connie. Magna was probably dead, what if Connie had to witness her death? Daryl's heart felt heavy.

A good amount of time passed and they barely talked to each other. Everyone was exhausted and tired.

"We should get some sleep," Yumiko finally said and Luke nodded and got up. Kelly got up too, but she didn't move until Yumiko put a hand on her shoulder and shoved her away from Connie's bedside.

Daryl was still sitting in his chair as the others left.

He was happy to finally have some time alone with Connie, even if she wasn't awake. He got up from his chair and sat down on the floor next to her bed, looking at the white bandage on her hand.

_She won't be able to communicate like that_ , he thought and his heart was filled with sorrow.

He put his hand gently on her bandage.

_You're a little badass, you know that?_ He said to her in his mind with an admiring, sad smile on his face.

_Ma_ _de_ _your way out of there_ _all_ _on your own._

_But you shouldn't have_ _been the one_ _to_ _do it_ _. It should have been me_.

He sighed. Dog came closer to him, looking at Connie. Daryl gave him a pat.

"You're glad too, she's back, huh, buddy?" He said.

_If she would only wake up_.

Daryl looked at Connie once again, wishing that she would open her eyes, look at him and give him one of her smiles, he liked so much. But her eyes remained closed.

Connie was walking through a dark tunnel. She felt helpless and lonely. She didn't have any weapons with her and she was nervously looking around. Dark shadows were lurking in the corners, watching her. She thought they would attack her any minute and tried to walk as fast as she could, but her feet would hardly move. With panic in her heart she finally came to a place where she saw rays of light shining through the ceiling. Connie looked up and saw blue sky with white clouds through a little hole in the rocky roof, right above her. She knew this was the only way out. There was also a rope hanging down from the hole. She grabbed it and started to climb up. It was hard to move, her arms and legs felt heavy and then the shadows came out of their hiding spots and grabbed her feet, trying to pull her back down. She tried to kick them away, tried to get away from them and climb higher.  
 _Let me go, I have to go back to my family, I have to go back to them,_ she thought in despair, but their grips were strong and she couldn't move anymore.

Daryl's head was resting on the edge of Connie's bed and Dog was lying on the floor next to him. They were both sleeping, and woke up at the same time when somebody entered the room. It were Luke, Yumiko and Kelly again.

"Man, did you spend the whole night here?" Luke asked Daryl and Daryl saw how Yumiko nudged him with her elbow, giving him a stern look.

Daryl was still a little bit disoriented and mumbled something scarcely audible while rubbing his eyes. They all sat together and waited until the doctor came and checked on Connie once again. He was seemingly concerned that Connie still didn't wake up and as the others asked him if there was something he could do, to make her wake up, he only said that they can't do anything but wait. Then he left.

Kelly was still devastated and frustrated that the doctor couldn't help Connie.

"How longer do we have to wait? Why doesn't she wake up? She can't leave me. Not now," Kelly said with tears in her voice. Yumiko hugged her.

"It's gonna be alright, she will wake up eventually," Yumiko told her in a soothing voice.

With every hour that passed and Connie reminded being in her unconscious state, Daryl became more and more nervous. He tried to distract himself from his concerns by helping the Hilltop residents with their daily work and thinking of what he would say or sign to Connie when she finally woke up. But he couldn't shake the anxious thought that she might never come back to life. The day passed without any good news and Daryl spent another night at Connie's bedside.

Connie's friends weren't surprised to see him in Connie's room in the morning and they even brought him some breakfast. Daryl took some bites, to show them that he was thankful for it, but his appetite still didn't come back. When the doctor came to check on Connie again, his look was even more concerned than the day before. He told them that with every day that passed the chance of her waking up became smaller and smaller.

This was too much for Daryl. He felt like the walls and the ceiling of the room were closing in on him and he had to get out. But the fresh air outside didn't help, he still felt like he had to throw up. He saw how the gates opened as some people were walking in, and decided to go outside. He went out and headed towards the woods. He didn't know where he was going, he just tried to get away from everything, the words of the doctor were still ringing in his ears.

Dog, who went with him, suddenly sensed something and ran away. Daryl was about to call him back, already instinctively grabbing his knife as he saw a silhouette emerging between the trees.

"Hey," she told Daryl, making a waving movement with her hand.

"Lydia?" Daryl said surprised and started moving towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Daryl asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Thought I stay around for a while after she was brought here. How is she?"

Daryl looked behind his shoulder at the Hilltop gates and sighed.

"Not good. Doctor says if she doesn't wake up soon..." Daryl didn't finish the sentence.

"Oh," Lydia brought out. She looked sad. "That sucks."

"Yeah," Daryl said and sat down on a log.

They both were silent for a moment.

"She was always so nice to me. I never had the chance to tell her how thankful I am for that."

"I'm sure, she knows," Daryl told her and tried to smile. "And you saved her. I'm sure she's thankful for that too."

Lydia sat down next to Daryl.

"It wasn't me, though, who found her," she told him and Daryl was surprised.

"It was a Whisperer girl who took care of her until I saw them. She said, she felt sorry for what happened and that Alpha lured you into her trap. She didn't want for this to happen."

Daryl nodded. He looked at Lydia, who had dirt all over her face and body and whose clothes had big holes in them already. He felt guilty again that he had failed as her guardian.

"Why did you run away?"

Lydia thought for a minute.

"I tried to fit in. But I feel like my place isn't there with all those people. I'm better on my own."

Daryl nodded. It sounded painfully familiar and he understood so well why she felt more comfortable staying in the woods. When everything became too much for him, it was his first impulse to get away from everything and everyone and stay on his own too.

"I understand," he told her. "But you know, you can always come back, right?" He added.

Lydia looked at him and nodded.

"There are still people who care about you. I do."

"I know," she said. "But you shouldn't worry about me. Alpha tought me how to survive, I'm gonna be alright."

They looked at each other and Daryl knew there was nothing he could say to her to make her come back. He sighed again and looked back at the gates

"You should go," Lydia told him. "Maybe she woke up by now."

Daryl gave Lydia a pat on the shoulder before he started to walk back.

Connie was still holding onto the rope. It felt like forever, but she finally managed to shake off the shadows, who tried to drag her down. She climbed up and noticed how her hands started to feel numb. The light above her seemed to be so close, but no matter how long she climbed, she just couldn't reach it. She was desperate and started to think that she maybe will never be able to escape. Suddenly the thought of just letting go of the rope became more and more appealing. It would be so easy to just let go. She was so tired. But still she kept on climbing.

When Daryl entered the room, he saw Kelly sitting on Connie's bedside, gently patting her forehead and whispering something. She only gave him a nod as he sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I should have protected her," Kelly told him then. "I always did."

"We both should have," Daryl said then and as Kelly began to cry again it was hard for Daryl to hold back his tears.

"She likes you, you know," Kelly said after she calmed down and Daryl felt how his heart started to beat faster. "She tried to deny it, but I know she does."

_I like her too,_ Daryl thought but it was hard for him to speak it out loud.

"I need her to wake up," Kelly said.

"Yeah, me too."

Somehow Connie almost made it to the top. She only had to climb out of the hole. But the light outside was so bright, it was blinding her, and she couldn't see anything. She was holding on to the ground now, as the rope suddenly disappeared. She felt too weak to hold on any longer or to lift her body out of the hole. Her body started to slide down, but before she fell, she could feel how strong hands were holding her. They pulled her out of the hole and lifted her into the warmth of the light. The light was still blinding her and she blinked and closed her eyes. When she tried to open them again, she noticed how hard it was to do it. They felt so heavy. Her head was aching and felt like a balloon. Her hands were on fire again and her legs hurt too. But this pain was different than before. It felt so _real_.

She had to blink a couple of times to clear her vision. Then she saw her sister's face. Kelly was leaning over her and crying. Connie wanted to hug her, but her arms felt too heavy to move. She was relieved to see her sister, she knew all of this was real this time even though it was hard for her to believe it. When she turned her head she saw Luke and Yumiko. And when she saw Yumiko's face, hot tears started to run down her face immediately. The memories of what happened in the cave with Magna were still present in her head. When Yumiko came to her, Connie felt a sting in her heart. She saw the grave expression on Yumiko's face, but there was also a little bit of hope. Sadly Connie didn't have any good news for her. She lowered her eyes and slowly shook her head. She wanted to sign "I'm sorry" but her hands hurt and the bandages made it impossible to sign anything.

"It's okay, I knew I would probably never see her again," Yumiko said and signed.

"But I'm happy you're back with us again." She gave Connie a quick, gentle hug before she told everyone "Excuse me" and hurried out of the room.

Connie looked after her, still crying. Luke was standing in the corner, close to tears too and not knowing what to do. Connie wanted to sign something to him, but again the bandages were in the way and she felt helpless.

Daryl was watching Connie. He was unable to move or to speak. He pictured her waking up so often and now she did and he didn't know what to do or to say. He could hug her too, he wanted to, but he let her friends do it first. He felt a little bit like an intruder, since they all were family, even though Connie had told him he was family too. When he saw the tears in her eyes it almost broke his heart. He knew Magna probably didn't make it out of the cave, or they would have found her together with Connie, and he felt sorry for her and for Connie, who had lost a family member.  
Connie turned her head to the side and finally their eyes met. He could see how her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him. They both stared at each other, overwhelmed by emotions when Daryl murmured a "Hey".

Luke and Kelly exchanged a look and decided to give them both some time alone. Kelly gave her sister a kiss on the temple, before she followed Luke outside.

Daryl took a chair and sat down next to Connie's bed. Dog came closer too and Connie smiled through the tears when she watched both, Dog and Daryl, sitting next to her. Daryl looked so tired and exhausted even though he was smiling too.

"Looks like someone had missed you," Daryl told her watching Dog, who placed his snout on the edge of Connie's bed.

_I missed him too. Both of you_ , Connie thought, unable to tell Daryl that. Instead she moved her arm towards Daryl who saw this and took her hand.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I should have stayed back, it should have been me, I screwed up."

Connie was sad to see Daryl blaming himself and she wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but the only thing she could do was to faintly shake her head, while tears started to rise in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry about Magna too," Daryl continued and Connie could see that his eyes also started filling with tears. There were no words which would make it alright, nothing, and she couldn't even talk to him. She pulled his hand towards her, which took her a lot of effort, but she was glad that Daryl took the hint. Daryl's heart was beating fast when he got up from the chair and sat down on Connie's bed, next to her. He gently put his arms around her, lifting her into a sitting position. She closed her arms around him too, while her head was resting on his chest. His embrace felt so warm and comforting that Connie started to cry even more. She couldn't stop it, she didn't even cry that often, but this time it felt like she could never stop. It was a mixture of grief and relief, of pain and happiness. She cried for Magna who she had lost and for the people who she had found again. Connie didn't want Daryl to ever let go and she was happy that he didn't. Daryl couldn't hold back his tears anymore as he felt Connie's arms around him. She was here with him. She was alive. He hadn't lost her after all. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go. Connie felt his warm breath next to her ear and she felt how his body was shaking a little bit since he was crying too. They held each other for a while, both thankful for each others presence.

While Connie was recovering, Daryl felt like new energy finally started running through him. He started to eat more and while helping the Hilltoppers with their work he was even joking around with them. Once he went outside to find Lydia and to tell her that Connie was awake, but the girl seemed to be gone. He spent most of the time in Connie's room, though, but they barely had some moments alone together, since there were always people visiting her too. Daryl watched her sometimes during the day when she was sleeping, but he didn't dare to spend the nights in her room anymore, not knowing what she would think about that. He longed to hold her in his arms once more too, but never dared to make a move, afraid she wouldn't like that.

Connie was slowly recovering. She spent her days torn between happiness and despair. She was still mourning Magna and she felt helpless, not being able to communicate. Sometimes she just wanted to tear the bandages from her hands. But the moments when Daryl came to visit her were here favorite moments of the day. Even though they weren't alone most of the time, she enjoyed his presence and longed to feel his warm embrace once more. But to her disappointed he didn't hug her again.

One evening, when Connie finally got rid of her bandages, her friends and Daryl were with her and they celebrated it. Everyone was in a good mood. When it was getting late and the others were about to leave, Daryl got up too. He didn't want to leave and was happy when Connie took his hand and held him back.

"You want me to stay?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Alright," Daryl said and couldn't hide a little grin when he sat back into the chair. He told her some more stories from his past and they talked and laughed until it was late in the night. Both were tired. Daryl didn't want to leave already, but not knowing if she wanted to go to sleep he finally said:

"It's late… Maybe I should..." He pointed towards the door and saw Dog who was sleeping right in front of it.

"Look, who is sleeping already," he noticed with a smile.

Connie took the notepad from her night table.

_If you go, you will have to wake him up, s_ he wrote and showed the note to Daryl with a smile, hoping that Daryl would take the hint and stay.

"You think I shouldn't?" Daryl asked.

_You can stay here if you want,_ she signed.

Daryl thought for a moment, then made an agreeing movement with his head.

Connie moved to the side and Daryl's heart began to beat faster as he realized she wanted him to sleep in her bed. He moved slowly out of his chair and then lay down next to her, turning off the light of the little lamp, which was standing on the night table.

The room became dark and Daryl closed his eyes. He could feel Connie's warm body next to him, his heart was still racing and he had butterflies in his tummy.

When Daryl turned off the light Connie thought he would put his arms around her, but instead he was lying there next to her and didn't move. She longed to be close to him again, so she moved closer to him until her head and arm were resting on Daryl's chest. Being so close to Connie made Daryl hold his breath for a couple of moments. Then, very slowly, he put his arms around her. There were both lying there in darkness and silence, holding each other. This moment felt so intimate to Daryl like nothing he had ever experienced before. He moved his hand and ran it gently through her hair. After some time he could hear her steady breathing and he knew she has fallen asleep. Daryl enjoyed being close to her so much that he didn't want to sleep, but it was impossible to stay awake much longer.

On the next day Connie was determined to leave the bed on her own and take a walk outside. Daryl and Kelly were both there to support her, but she didn't want them to. She wanted to walk on her own, even though her knees felt weak and she felt dizziness in her head. It was a sunny day and Connie breathed in the fresh air and enjoyed the touch of the cold wind on her face. She was so happy to be alive. They walked a little, Daryl and Kelly to her left and right, ready to support her if she was about to fall. After a while the three of them sat down at a table.

_Feels good to be outside again,_ she signed, happy to be able to communicate. Both, her sister and Daryl smiled.

_I know, but you should take it easy,_ Kelly signed.

_She's right,_ Daryl signed too and Connie rolled her eyes even though she was smiling. Now she had two guardian angels she had to deal with.

She noticed the light blue wing on Daryl's back and wondered how she didn't notice it before.

_I like your new wing_ , she told him.

Daryl smiled again.

"Yeah, Judith made it. She thought I needed some cheering up," he half said, half signed to her.

_Because of me?_ Connie asked him.

Daryl nodded, lowering his eyes.

Dog came to him and he added:

"Dog was more worried, though," he said looking at his Dog and petting his head.

"Still Dog did eat and sleep unlike you. I was afraid you would lose your mind",Kelly said and Daryl's face began to turn red. There was an awkward silence until Kelly decided to go over to Luke and Yumiko, who she saw in the distance.

Daryl and Connie watched her walking away, then Connie patted Dog's head too.

_Maybe I should apologize to Dog that I made him worry about me so much,_ Connie wrote on her notepad then. Daryl was still a bit embarrassed, but he smiled.

"Maybe that's why he likes to sleep in your room," Daryl told her trying to make an innocent face expression.

_I like to have him in my room too_ , she wrote and they both smiled at each other again.

_I hope you know now, that you're_ _more than a brother to me,_ she signed then.

Daryl recognized the word _brother_ and somehow didn't get the rest. He felt like his heart sank. Connie saw the tensed expression on his face and was wondering why it changed. Was it wrong to say that? But the way he was holding her in his arms last night, made her so sure he felt the same.

_I thought it was more… I'm sorry that I ..._

She saw him struggling as he didn't know what to say and his signs were all messed up. She waved with her hands telling him that he must have misunderstood her. Then she took her notepad out. She was so nervous, she didn't even know why. She started to write and immediately crossed the words through again, since they didn't sound good enough. Daryl, as nervous as her, tried to take a peek on the notepad. Connie was wondering why it was so hard to express herself. Now she could communicate with him through signs and her notepad again, but still words didn't seem to be enough to tell him how she felt. She could see Daryl's anxious expression as she looked up to him and then decided to go all in. She lay the notepad on the table which made him look at her even more confused, then she put her hand on his cheek, slowly moved her head towards his and pressed her lips softly against his. Daryl was absolutely overwhelmed and surprised by the kiss and even frustrated that it didn't last long. As he opened his eyes, he saw that Connie was looking at him with curiosity wondering if she did the right move.

"I like this answer," he brought out, his heart still filled with all kinds of emotions and they both laughed before sharing another kiss. This time they both sank into it with all the passion they had and let their bodies tell each other what words could never express.

After another couple of days Daryl told Connie that he had to go back to Alexandria and she decided to go with him. Kelly, who also didn't want to be separated from her sister again, accompanied them. On their way back they met Lydia who was seemingly happy to see Connie up and well and Connie couldn't stop thanking her for helping her. Lydia also seemed to think about something when she finally asked shyly:

"Can I come with you?"

Daryl and Connie smiled.

"Yeah, let's go home," Daryl said.


End file.
